As is known, in the food packaging industry the need is felt to package products that sometimes are rather substantial, such as for example cucumbers, without damaging the product, for example by shearing it.
Currently, cucumbers and the like are packaged in many cases manually so as to pack the cucumbers that protrude from the upper portion of the container, so as to arrange them correctly; it is obvious that this method causes a significant expenditure of workforce.
To try to solve the problem, machines have already been provided in which there are, in practice, guides that have to arrange the product with respect to the mouth of the container, after which the packing pad is made to descend.
However, in these embodiments the product is not always positioned correctly in the container, and therefore the packing pad can both shear the product, which is not appreciated by the consumer, or can break the container if it is made of glass, with the need to stop the machine and proceed with the cleaning.